Dear Captain, I love you
by LEMONedy
Summary: Chris visits Wesker on Valentine's Day. Yaoi, one-shot, lemon, etc. ... yeh.


_Captain Wesker,_

_ I love you._

_ Chris._

The cheesiness of the little card Chris Redfield, a rookie S.T.A.R.S. member, even made himself a little sick. It was Valentine's Day, and he had been preparing all day for his date with his team captain, Albert Wesker. The two had a small office affair going on since day one, Chris falling in love with the man's cool, collected composure, and amazing good looks. The first day on the job, he had been taken into Wesker's office, one thing lead to another, and he was in the man's tight, black, S.T.A.R.S. uniform pants. Ever since that day, the two would fool around, unknown to the rest of the Racoon City police station.

During their last work day together, Wesker had suggested Chris spend Valentine's night at his apartment. Chris was shocked that his new captain had a possible romantic side... So, here he was, standing in front of Albert Wesker's apartment, with a clean suit and tie on, hair slicked back, and face shaved. He fumbled the small card in his hand, wondering if it was too late to eat the stupid thing. ... Yep, too late. The door swung open, and there he stood, clad in dark, tight clothing, with regular thick rimmed glasses. Chris hid his hands behind his back, straightening up, and trying to fight back blushing wildly at how sexy he looked. "Redfield. Glad to see you made it..." Albert Wesker's snarky voice completely drawing poor Chris in. "Please, come sit." He opened the door widely, gesturing for him to come inside.

The room looked exactly as he imagined, simple yet tasteful, with black leather furniture, a large flat screen television, and framed abstract art placed on the white walls. "Champagne?" Wesker offered, closing the door, and nodding his head towards the bottle and glasses on the clear coffee table. Chris just shyly nodded as he made his way towards the couch. "Ahh, what's this?" Wesker teased before he could sit down, grabbing the card from his hands.

"O-oh, no, that's nothin-!" Chris tried to get it back, flailing himself at the older man, only to be silenced by just a finger pressed to his lips.

Wesker looked over the small piece of paper, almost fondly, before setting it down. "Forget the champagne..." He whispered, grabbing Chris' blushing face in both hands, and kissing him. Gasping, Chris grasped onto the blonde's arms, kissing him back. Before laying themselves down, Chris stopped, and pulled away. "C-Captain, m-my. Suit, it's a. Rental, you see, s-so--"

"We'll just have to take it off." Wesker interupted, removing his glasses, setting them down on the table, and setting to work on unbuttoning his jacket. Chris bit at his lips, completely ready to topple over. He was all ready completely dripping just from kissing the man, and was beginning to feel weak in the knees.

As Wesker fumbled around with getting Chris undressed, he licked at his muscular neck, nipping at the lump in his throat. More sweet noises made their way past his parted lips, as he tried to grind his hips into Wesker's, ready for more. "Mnnn, Redfield, you're very eager tonight." He chuckled, rubbing the boy's crotch. Chris panted breathlessly, as he stared his superior in the eye. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm very nervous for tonight. Sir..." He admitted, shaking his arm out of a sleeve of his jacket. Wesker pressed his body against Chris', backing them up into a wall. "Why, Christopher...? Aren't you used to me, yet...?"

Chris cried out as he felt the bulge in Wesker's tight pants press against his own erection. "I-I'm not quite..." Wesker shifted his legs in between Chris'. "A-ahh... I'm not quite sure..." Wesker smiled, as he focused on sliding Chris' pants down.

"Well... I'll make sure you're comfortable for tonight, don't worry." Wesker's smirk was growing, which in turn lead to Chris' arousal. He kicked his pants and underwear off, as he was lead into Wesker's bedroom.

Like the rest of his apartment, it was boring and white, with a king-sized bed, covered in black sheets. The now completely naked Chris Redfield laid over top of it, Wesker following him, looming over his body. Their mouthes collided passionately, Wesker dominating the kiss, as their bodies continued to writhe against one another. Chris let out a desperate whimper as the fabric of Albert's clothing began to pain him. "You want me naked, Christopher...?" Wesker's lips accosted Chris' ear. The brunette nodded quickly. "Undress me..." Wesker's tongue darted out past his lips as he said so, striking Chris' ear quickly.

He didn't need to say a word, as they both sat up, and Chris pushed his captain's shirt off. Immediately Chris kissed his smooth, pale skin, inhaling his scent, his taste. "Chriiis..." Wesker growled, pushing him back down onto his back, kicking off his pants on his own.

"C-captain..." Chris replied, in total ecstasy as he his own flesh touched Wesker's.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight, Redfield." He vowed, before kissing his lips unfittingly softly.

Skipping the foreplay completely, Wesker grabbed the small tube of lubricant he left beside his bed, coated two fingers, and pushed them inside Chris' wanting hole. "W-Wes- C-captaiiin..." He moaned, moving his hips into the blonde's hand. Satisfied with the reaction, Wesker passed the tube to Chris.

"Lube me up..." He muttered, raising his hips so his erection was in full view. Chris stared hungrily at his leader's manhood, as he coated his fingers with the cold substance. He licked his lips as he stroked a hand over the shaft, causing Wesker to hiss on contact. "S-sorry, captain. Too cold...?" Chris asked, concerned deeply for the man's comfort. "Just. Keep moving..." He ordered.

Chris did so, jacking Wesker off vigorously. Watching the older man's face was complete bliss to him, knowing that it was he making the man show emotion. "S-stop." Wesker demanded, pushing the brunette's shoulders into the mattress. "I want to make you scream my name..." He whispered, positioning himself in front of Chris. Small grunting sounds came out of the dominated young man as he rubbed himself with his hand, unbelievably horny. "Ready...?" Wesker warned as his cock slid inside of Chris. They both groaned out as Wesker buried himself inside of his sweet prey's red hot body.

"M-move. P-please, inside of..." Chris was so far gone, as tears started spilling from his eyes, and nonsense began to pour from his mouth. Wesker thrusted in and out once, making him gasp out. "That's it, just like that..." Wesker muttered, repeating his actions, harder this time. Chris made a sobbing noise, moving his hips quickly, trying to get Wesker to go faster. "C-captain! Make me scream... P-please, I'm begging you, y-you have to..." Wesker smiled softly as he kissed his perfect specimens mouth. "I will, I will..." He assured, fluidly moving in and out from him.

Soft breathing noises filled the room as the two men fucked, gently and steadily. "C-captain, p-please, y-you're not going fast enou-- A-ahh!" Chris screamed out as Wesker hit his prostate. Chris thrashed his body about, desperate for his captain to do that again. "I need this... Please... P-please, oh God..." Chris kept babbling, desperate for more. Wesker fulfilled his wishes, finally, and increased the intensity of his motions, screwing him deep into the mattress. Gentle breath turned into harsh moans, and eventually screaming on Chris' end.

"Scream..." Wesker's voice got husky as he pounded into his favorite team member.

"C-captain..." Chris moaned out helplessly, thrusting as harshly into him as he could.

"Scream my name..."

"C-captain W-Wesker..."

"Scream it."

"A-Albert! A-Albert Wesker! A-ahh!" He yelled out, his 'spot' getting harshly attacked by Wesker's thick member. Hot tears streamed down his face as he wrapped his arms and legs around him, chanting out his first name as he rubbed his own manhood between his own body and Wesker's abs.

Chris' words caught in his throat, his breath hitched, and his body tensed as they simultaneously reached their climax. Wesker's body fell limp, and rolled over to Chris' side. They both stared at the ceiling, panting like mad as they held hands. After calming down, Chris snuggled into Wesker's side, still keeping a firm grip on his hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, sir." He muttered, hiding his face in the blonde's slick, sweaty shoulders. "You, too, Redfield." He muttered, pulling the thick sheets over top of them. "You, too."


End file.
